Perayaan
by Vio Ritsu
Summary: Kejadian yang terjadi saat persiapan perayaan HUT Pramuka dan RI. Taufan, Gempa Halilintar dkk. RnR?


**Disc: Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Story ©Vio**

 **Warn: OC, OOC, Typo(s), Indonesian story, No power, no aliens, SMP Story, humor garing, DLL**

 **A/N: HALLLLLOOOOO VIO BALIK LAGIIII /Teriak pake toa/. Setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus /gak juga kalii/ akhirnya saya nulis lagii . Fanfic ini ditulis untuk memperingati HUT Pramuka dan Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kamis. Hari yang sangat sibuk bagi seluruh murid kelas Sembilan, termasuk kelas IX.6. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari penyiapan perayaan HUT Pramuka dan HUT RI yang akan diadakan besok pagi. Seluruh murid sangat kerepotan.

"Hali, kau sudah beli kartonnya?" Ucap Gempa, sang ketua kelas IX.6 yang diberi kepercayaan oleh gurunya untuk menghias kelas berdasarkan tema perayaan dan sebuah spanduk kreatif untuk perlombaan antar kelas.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tidak berguna itu?" Jawab seorang anak temperament yang dingin juga judes tersebut, Halilintar yang sedang duduk termenung di kursinya sambil menopang dagu di atas telapak tangannya.

"Hei! Aku sudah memberimu tanggung jawab untuk membelinyaa." Gempa tiba-tiba marah karena karton yang akan digunakan untuk lomba belum juga dibeli.

.

"GEMPAAAA!" Teriak pemuda berjaket biru dan bertopi miring.

"Hoi kampret kalau teriak bilang-bilang dong." Anak beriris merah yang sedang termenung merenungi sang author(?) tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menutup telinganya.

"Buseet, mana sempat gue bilang ke elu. Oh iya Gempa, nih spidol dan origaminya, sekalian gue juga beli karton, takutnya tuh anak galauyer itu gak beli" Ucap anak tersebut, Taufan sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik besar.

"Oh, untung kau beli Taufan. Kau benar. Dia tidak membelinya." Gempa mengacungin jempolnya pada Taufan karena kehebatannya(?) telah membeli karton.

"HOI, kalau mau ngomongin orang jangan di depan orangnya langsung dong! Gue tersungging nih"

"Tersinggung keleeees." Taufan dan Gempa ngomong barengan sambil mencibir ke arah Halilintar.

"Lagian kami ngomong begitu supaya Lo berubah Hal, jangan ngeninggalin tanggung jawab. Dan mohon jangan mikirin lagi author kamvret yang udah mutusin kamu itu."

"Terserah." Jawab Halilintar sambil berlalu ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taufan, Lo yang nulis gih. Lu kan kreatip." Ucap Gempa berbohong supaya Taufan mau disuruh nulis.

"Gue lagi? Suruh Hali aja. Aku capek." Walaupun wajahnya tersipu karena dipuji, ia tidak mau disuruh terus.

"Cepatlah Fan, nanti gue beliin es krim deh." Walaupun hal ini akan menguras uang jajannya, ia harus melakukan ini. Demi tugas yang harus selesai hari ini juga.

"OKEEEEEH BAIKLAAH"

* * *

Selagi teman-temannya bekerja, Halilintar menghampiri kelas IX.4 yang berada bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

"Wah, Tulisan Risya bagus." Halilintar memuji seorang anak perempuan berhijab coklat bernama Risya yang sedang menulis. Padahal wanita itu anak kelas sebelah yaitu IX.4 dan Hali bela-belain ke sana.

"Eh Hali, kamu balik aja ke kelasmu." Risya yang menyadari Halilintar di sampingnya.

"Jadi kamu ngusir nih? Pemuda itu merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan ambigu wanita itu.

"Bukaaan. Maksudnya kamu kan dari anak kelas sebelah, masa sih kelas lain diperhatiin sedangkan kelas sendiri enggak."

"Oooh gitu. Yaudah deh, byee." Halilintar pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Gue kerja apa nih?" Tiba-tiba yang baru balik dari jalan-jalannya itu muncul tepat di belakang Gempa.

"UWAAAA. Halii kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehehe sorry." Ucap Halilintar.

"Eh Hali? Tumben lu mau bantu. Udah ngerenungin kata-kata gue yak?" Taufan berjalan kea rah Halilintar dan tersenyum gaje.

"Oh yaudah, gue pergi nih?" Jawab anak bertopi kedepan berwarna merah hitam itu mengancam.

"Kamvreeet. Segitu aja lu marah. Lagi PMS yak?" Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Taufan mendapat benjolan besar hasil jitakan Halilintar di kepalanya. Sang empunya kepala hanya bisa mengusap kepala tanpa berani melawan anak yang jago karate itu.

"Gempaa,, ini udah selesaai. Ayo kita berfoto di luar." Ucap Taufan dengan bangga akan hasil kerjanya dan merasa senang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan es krim.

"OKEEEH"

"Yosh, teman-teman ayo pasangkan ujung kertas itu ke tali. Dan ingat! Jangan sampai robek." Intruksi Gempa ke teman-temannya. Di ujung kanan, Taufan memasang kertas ke tali dengan cara kertas diberi lubang. Dan ujung kiri, ada Fang yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Gempa, balon-balon ini diletakkan dimana?" Tiba-tiba Ying dan Yaya muncul sambil membawa seikat balon yang telah ditiup. Halilintar yang melihat banyak balon tersebut mulai berkeringat dingin. Demi donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang dan biscuit buatan Yaya,ia sangat membenci balon Karen ledakannya membuat pria beriris merah itu terkejut bagaikan anak alay berteriak melihat cowok ganteng.

"ESOMVRET. SINGKIRIN TUH BALON-BALON!" Halilintar yang sebelumnya melihat spanduk kertas didirikan segera melarikan diri sambil mengangkat celananya tinggi-tinggi seperti anak perempuan dikejar anjing.

Gopal, yang melihat Halilintar kabur mulai kumat ide isengnya. Secara diam-diam ia mengambil satu balon dan berjalan menuju persembunyian Halilintar.

DUARR

Gopal pun meledakkan balon tersebut tepat di telinga anak OOC itu.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam plus aura membunuh terkuar dari pria tersebut yang akan membuat siapapun takut tak terkecuali Gopal.

"UWAAAA" Gopal berlari dan bersembunyi di balik Gempa.

"Ada apa ini? Hali! Berhenti!" Gempa menghentikan Halilintar yang berjalan ke arahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Gempa juga sedikit takut, tetapi karena rasa kerukunan dan simpatinya /eaak :v/ iya harus melakukan semua ini.

Hali pun berhenti. Dan ia pun disuruh gempa untuk melihat apakah pemasangan kertas itu miring atau tidak. Aksi kejar-kejaran tadi pun selesai dengan digantung tali.

"YOSH, SEKARANG TARIK TALINYA PELAN-PELAN." Gempa memberi intruksi kepada Taufan dan Fang.

GUBRAK

Tiba-tiba semua murid yang berada di luar sweatdroop seketika. Kenapa? Karena Taufan membuat kata 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' menjadi 'HEPI BESDEY'.

"Taufaaan. Apa maksudmu membuat kata-katanya dengan RIPEnglish mu?" Halilintar mulai naik emosinya.

"Kenapa? Itak ada yang salah kan?"

GUBRAK!

Mereka sweatdroop sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?" Fang yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi segera berjalan ke depan untuk melihat tulisannya. Dan ia juga ikut-ikutan sweatdroop.

"Hoi! Yang enar itu happy birthday bukan hepi besdey."

"Apa bedanya? Coba kau bilang yang benarnya?"

"Happy birthday"(Baca dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih dan benar). Halilintar melakukan apa yang disuruh Taufan.

"Lalu coba katakanan yang salahnya?"

"Hepi besdey." (Baca dengan bahasa Indonesia yang fasih dan benar). Anak bejaket merah itu melakukan apa yang disuruh Taufan(lagi).

"Sama kan? Gak ada bedanya." Taufan berbicara dengan wajah innocent.

Halilintar kembali emosi dan ingin membuat pemuda di depannya ini ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Yasudah lah. Sudah terlanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Lagi-lagi Gempa menengahi Halilintar. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial Hali.

"Semuanya harap berkumpul di depan. Karena kita akan melakukan photo kelas." Gempa berjalan menuju murid-murid untuk duduk rapi pada kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Aku yang photo yaaa." Ying tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa kamera milik Taufan.

"Hoi, itu punyaku!" Taufan protes.

"Pinjam bentar ngapa. Pelit amat sih."

"Yaudah deh." Akhirnya Taufan pasrah kameranya digunakan.

"Taufan." Ucap Ying.

"Yaa?"

"ini.. bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

GUBRAK

Ternyata Ying yang sok itu tidak tahu cara menggunakannya pemersah :v.

"Aduuuh, sini biar aku saja." Taufan berjalan mendekati Ying untuk menggantikannya.

Dan

.

.

.

"WAAAAAA!"

""TAUFAAAN!"

BRAAK

SREET

Kaki Taufan nyangkut pada tali dan membuat tiangnya jatuh.

.

.

Dan acara pada hari itupun sia-sia.

END

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you for shinashiku mitsuna yang telah menyokong saya :3.  
**

 **HALLOOOOO ADA YANG KANGEN? /GAK/**

 **Hehehehe sebenarnya mau bikin pas hari kamis, tapi karena banyak tugas terpaksa** **diundur.**

 **Maaf kalo jelek dan pendek.**

 **BTW... HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRAMUKA DAN DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA.**

 **BAGI YANG PROTES AKU MUNCUL LAGI, SILAHKAN KATAKAN DI KOTAK REVIEW. SEGALA FLAME, KRITIK DAN LAINNYA SAYA TERIMA.**

 **SEBENARNYA BOBOIBOY INI ANIMASI MALAY KAN? KENAPA SAYA BIKIN INI DI FANDOM INI? KARENA SAYA TIDAK TAHU MAU DILETAKKAN DIMANA LAGI :3.**

 **DAN SOAL THIS LIFE, SAYA GAK TAU PENDAPAT KALIAN GIMANA.**

 **PASTINYA GAK ADA MASALAH :V /TERUS UNTUK APA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU NYET?/**

 **REVIEW REVIEW :3 /CAPS NYA TOLOONG/**


End file.
